Generally, a manufacturing method using a prepreg is used to manufacture strong and robust products, such as a fishing rod guide, a golf club, a fishing rod body, a ski pole, an alpenstock, an archery arrow shaft, a selfie stick, a tripod, a billiard cue, etc.
However, conventional products using prepregs are chiefly used as products having simple shapes due to difficulties in the machining of prepreg materials. Accordingly, the conventional method has a problem in that it is difficult to manufacture a product having a complex shape.